


Drunk happy

by Julieseven



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, POV Third Person, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 15:36:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9130762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julieseven/pseuds/Julieseven
Summary: This is Even's POV of the Wednesday when he got better. I started in the morning when Isak leaves for school and added some interaction with Linn.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever post here, so I would appreciate feedback ;). I really like writing from Even's perspective, and I will most likely post more fanfics from it :). Thanks in advance for your comments :)

On Wednesday morning, Even woke up when Isak got out of bed. He held on to Isak's hand to stop him, and Isak turned around with a surprised look on his face.  
"Did I wake you?", he asked softly, making a face. "Sorry."  
But Even shook his head slightly, and Isak leaned in to kiss him. "Go back to sleep", he whispered, brushing his nose against Even's. Sighing deeply, Even wrapped himself tighter into the blanket and closed his eyes again. He heard Isak leave the room, and shortly after he went back to sleep.

 

He woke up when he heard someone walk around the room and mutter under their breath. It took him a long moment to realize it was Linn, and she was actually trying to talk to him.  
"You should eat. Food is good", she muttered and sat down next to the bed. Even forced his eyes open and squinted at her. Linn was trying to smile at him, shifting around uncomfortably. Somehow, Even managed to smile back and sat up.  
"Food is good?" he repeated, and Linn smiled a little broader.  
"Yes, trust me, I would know", she said, and Even looked at her a little more closely. And then, he saw it. Linn had the same bags under her eyes he knew he was used to seeing in the mirror after being down for a long time. He put a hand on her arm and took the plate she was offering him. She'd made him two pieces of toast with butter and strawberry jam, and Even suddenly felt hungry.  
"Thank you", he murmured and took a big bite off one of the toasts. Linn grinned contently and got to her feet.  
"I will get you something to drink", she announced, walked to the door and turned back around when she reached the threshold. "Water or milk? Or maybe – coffee?" she asked, a hesitant look on her face.  
Even couldn’t help but grin. "Water is fine, thank you."  
Linn disappeared with a silent nod and came back a minute later holding a big glass of water. Even had finished the first piece of toast by then and downed the water in a few big gulps. He put it down next to the bed and looked up at Linn, feeling curious.  
"So you know food helps me", he began, and Linn shrugged slightly, looking a little embarrassed.  
"Well, yeah", she said, fiddling with the strings of her hoodie. "When I feel sad, it usually helps when I eat something, especially after I slept for half a day."  
Even stared at her. "What time is it?"  
Linn grinned queasily. It's almost noon."  
"Damn", Even chuckled quietly, and it was then that he realized something: He didn't feel heavy anymore. On the contrary, he felt like getting up and doing something – anything.  
"I think I've slept long enough, don't you?" he told Linn, who merely laughed.   
"If you say so?"  
But Even had already gotten to his feet and walked over to Isak's closet. He dug out a pair of sweatpants and put them on, as well as the grey hoodie his boyfriend had worn the day before. Taking in his boyfriend's smell, he smiled broadly and then turned back around to Linn.   
"Have you ever played Fifa?" he asked her, and Linn frowned at him.   
"A few times, why?"  
Even laughed an walked over to the window to open the curtains a little. "Because you have just been challenged", he said and turned on Isak's playstation, looking for the game.  
Linn sat down on the edge of Isak's bed, looking a little lost when Even turned back around and handed her one of the controllers. "Don't worry, I suck", he told her, making Linn laugh.  
"Alright, let's see what you got", she said and her face lit up. They looked at each other for a long moment, and for the first time ever, Even felt that someone truly knew what he was going through in times when he was feeling down. Linn seemed to understand him, without him saying anything. And he could tell she saw the same thing in him. Someone who just knew what it was like to have no energy for anything.  
But now, Even felt like his batteries had finally reloaded. He laughed shortly and sat down on the bed next to Linn, starting the game. "You're on", he said and started explaining to her how the game worked.

 

"No, no, no, no", Linn yelled at the TV, making Even laugh.  
"Seriously, you're going to pass it to him? Do you want me to score?"  
"No, no, no, come on you Spanish fucker!", Linn cursed loudly, but it was no use. Even scored for the fourth time, and Linn was about to curse some more, when a familiar voice interrupted them.  
"Halla", Isak said, and Even looked up to find him smiling curiously at him and Linn.   
His heart jumped slightly and he smiled back broadly. "Halla."  
Linn sighed with relief and dropped her controller. "Wonderful, you're home! I'm exhausted."  
Even grinned at her cheekily. "Sore loser?" he asked, making Linn narrow her eyes at him.  
"I'm going to bed", she said quietly and got up.   
"Awesome hanging out with you, Linn", Even called after her as she left the room without another word. Isak waited for Linn to disappear into her room and then walked over to the bed.  
"Halla", Even repeated, raising his eyebrows at him, smiling broadly.  
"Halla", Isak replied and bent down to kiss Even. Giving a content little sound, Even pulled Isak down onto the mattress with him.  
Isak adjusted his snapback and turned his face to Even, smiling softly.  
"Everything okay?", he asked carefully, and Even couldn't help himself, he just had to ask the question that had spooked around in his head since the early afternoon when Noora had poked her head through the door to check on him and Linn.  
"Did you ask everyone in the apartment to look after me?"  
Isak's mouth twitched ever so slightly, but he frowned and tried to act all innocent. "No", he said, chuckling quietly.  
Even raised his eyebrows at him and watched Isak squirm for a few seconds before he burst out laughing. "Damn it, you're such a bad liar."   
"Huh, I'm a bad liar?" Isak tried to laugh it off. "I'm a bad liar? I'm the fucking master of lies, there's no one who's a better liar than me! You have no idea what I've gotten away with!" he claimed, but like that time he claimed that he was "the master of holding his breath", Even didn't believe a word of it. Still, he decided to play along.  
"Really? Tell me, what have you gotten away with?", he asked, feigning genuine intrigue.  
Isak made a face, licking his lips. "You don’t' wanna know."  
Even laughed heartily, and Isak's smile broadened. He reached for Even's chin, and Even leaned into the touch, still smiling happily at his boyfriend.  
"I like seeing you laugh", Isak said softly, and Even felt his heart swell with joy. Isak was simply stating a fact, not expressing relief over Even being cheerful again or showing that he had grown tired of Even being sad. He just let Even know that it felt good to see him laugh. So simple, yet it made Even feel so relieved.   
They looked at each other fondly for a moment, until Isak's phone started buzzing. Reluctantly, Isak peered down at it and groaned.  
"Fuck, it's Vilde. She's been hassling me about the stuff with Kosegruppa."  
Even was surprised to hear Isak mention the group they both joined what seemed like a lifetime ago. "Kosegruppa", he repeated incredulously. "I had completely forgotten about that."  
Isak chuckled quietly. "Well, don't tell Vilde, she'll be pissed. She's terrified that people only joined for the parties."  
Even frowned at that, remembering the moment he'd decided to join the group, just in case Isak would do the same. "Well, I joined to meet you", he said, without thinking about it. It was the truth after all. He'd been staring at Isak across the school yard and the cafeteria for months, and when Isak finally looked at him, he'd figured it was time to figure out a way to talk to him.  
Isak's smile froze on his face, and he stared at Even incredulously. "Are you serious?" he asked hesitantly, and Even was amused by the incredulous look on his boyfriend's face.  
"Yeah, did you think I was there to have fun?", he said, grinning broadly.  
Isak giggled nervously, his eyes still searching Even's face for a sign that he was only kidding. When he didn't find it, he stuttered: "So … Had you seen me before that first Kose meeting?"  
The look on Isak's face was so cute. Hopeful, yet incredulous; Even couldn't believe that Isak had no idea how into him he had been from the start. "Yes", Even said simply, quietly, looking straight into Isak's eyes to make sure he knew he wasn't kidding. "I saw you on the first day of school."  
Even watched with delight as Isak's face lit up into a happy smile. "Wow", he breathed, apparently struggling to process that information.  
It was then that Isak's phone interrupted them again. Isak gave an annoyed groan again. "Fuck", he cursed under his breath, but this time, he picked up.  
"Hi Vilde", he said with a sigh, making Even grin. Isak always sounded so cute when he was irritated.   
"No, we don't have a Christmas tree here", Isak said, and both he and Even frowned, still grinning though. He heard Vilde chatter excitedly at the other end of the line, and Isak retorted: "Okay, yeah, if you're so fucking keen on having a Christmas tree, then you'll have to buy it yourself."  
This time, Even heard Vilde ask: "But where can I get one?"  
Isak rolled his eyes. "You.. you can buy them everywhere, Vilde! Kjellands, for example", he almost yelled, his face twisted into an irritated grimace by now.  
Even heard Vilde mutter something at the other end, and Isak replied. "Yeah, great. Awesome.Bye."  
He hung up and looked back up at Even, who was now curious.  
"Christmas tree?", he inquired, and Isak took a deep breath.  
"Yeah, actually, speaking of Kosegruppa, I forgot to tell you: They are having a Christmas get-together here on Friday."  
Even's heart sank a little. He'd spoken to his mum during a break of beating Linn at Fifa that afternoon, and she'd asked him to come over for dinner on Friday. "Here?", he asked, trying to figure out how to tell Isak without disappointing him. Isak nodded, and Even added. "On Friday?"  
Isak nodded again and asked: "Do you want to come?"  
And there it was again: That easy-going, gentle attitude Isak had shown to him ever since he'd taken Even home the Friday before. Still, Even felt bad and chose his words carefully.  
"I've actually promised my mum that I ..:" he interrupted himself, realizing he hadn't told Isak yet that he had spoken to his mother. "I talked to her today, and she really wanted me to stop by, to eat and stuff…" Again, Even hesitated before he went on. "I don’t really know. I was thinking, maybe I will just stay there for a while."  
He didn't dare look at Isak, fearing to see him disappointed. So instead he stared at the wall behind him, his heart thumping uncomfortably.  
"Just take it one day at a time", he heard Isak's voice as if from afar, and when he looked into his boyfriend's face again, he saw nothing but love and acceptance in it.  
Even felt his heartbeat speed up, but now it was due to sheer, incredulous joy spreading inside him. He smiled at Isak, wondering what on earth he had done right to deserve that man's unconditional affection. He rolled onto his side and put his hand on Isak's neck, caressing his hair. Isak smiled back at him warmly as Even licked his lips, leaned forward and kissed Isak, briefly but with all the love he had for him. Then, he rested his head right next to Isak's so their noses were touching, still looking deep into his eyes. He was too overwhelmed to speak, so he tried to let his eyes do the talking for him while caressing Isak's cheek with his thumb.  
'Thank you for accepting me. You have no idea how much you're helping me just by being here. I don't ever want to let you go.'  
Isak put his hand on Even's waist, looking back at him as if Even were the sun impersonated. It didn't make sense, but here he was, Isak, making Even feel like he was really worth being loved that way: unconditionally, no questions asked and no matter what. Minute by minute, day by day. Even's heart felt as if it were ready to jump out of his chest when Isak leaned forward to kiss him, longer this time. Even leaned into the kiss, closing his eyes, taking in Isak's scent with a deep breath. When Isak parted Even's lips with his tongue, Even felt a sudden wave of desire wash over him. He threw his right leg over Isak's hip and grabbed his neck with both hands, kissing him more urgently now. Isak moaned softly into Even's mouth, gripping his waist a little tighter. But when Even slid his hands under Isak's sweater, Isak gave a surprised chuckle.  
"Even, are you sure …" he began, but trailed off when he saw the look in Even's eyes. "Okay, just let me close the door, we don't need an audience." Even laughed and bit his lip as he watched Isak get up and walk across the room to shut the door.


End file.
